


And then, there was a spark…

by aintbroken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Or not, Spark Stiles Stilinski, depends if you read the epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintbroken/pseuds/aintbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point, Stiles should really start to pay attention to his Spark. At least, some people seem to think so.</p><p>Canon divergences, Derek never left (and Malia doesn't exist).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes. Betaed by my Partner In Crime @ridethatdemon !

   The lockers room was so noisy it made Stiles cringe. He got dressed and packed his things quickly. Scott closed his locker’s door and leaned on it.  
\- Eh Bro, you’re coming over ? It’s been a while since we did anything just the two of us.  
Stiles shook his head, closing his backpack. He refrained to tell Scott that it was mainly because he spent all his time with Kira but eh, who was he to judge ? Besides, Scott was still a little on edge after the whole Berseker debacle and Stiles couldn’t be mad at him for wanting to be with his girl. But he missed his best friend.  
\- Sorry Scotty, can’t right now. I have to get the groceries done and I want to cook for my Dad. I’ll drop his diner at the Station and then I’ll get to your place ?  
Scott nodded, smiling.  
\- Yeah sounds great ! I’ll see you later !  
Before Stiles had the time to answer, Scott was off, and he caught a glimpse of Kira when his friend opened the lockers room’s door. He snorted, these two were really attached by the hip. He picked up his things and left. Outside, he looked up at the sky, frowning. It was unusually dark and gloomy. Stiles felt a chill run down his spine and shrugged it off. On his road home, he stopped at the store to pick up what he needed to make a healthy meal for his dad and went back to Roscoe. He was unlocking the door when someone grabbed him by the back of the neck, pushed him head first into his Jeep and he blacked out.

\--

    Stiles didn’t know how this kind of things kept happening to him. Ok sure, he lived in Beacon Hills, his best friend was a fucking werewolf but still… He was just doing groceries and BAM, here he was, tied up by his wrists, his arms lifted over his head. His feet were barely touching the ground and it was beginning to get really uncomfortable. He had a gash on his forehead. He could feel the blood sliding down his face and he felt dizzy. With his luck, he surely had a concussion. The door opened, letting in an artificial light and a voice said.  
\- Well, well, well… Our little Spark is finally awake !  
Stiles snorted.  
\- If you’re expecting me to do something magical, you’re sadly mistaken.  
The guy laughed. Stiles squinted as much as he could but he couldn’t see to whom the voice belonged.  
\- Don’t worry, Mr Stilinski, I know that you’re useless and can’t control the Spark… yet. But one day, you may. Unfortunately, I don’t think you’ll live long enough for that.  
A clapping noise burst into Stiles’ ears, making him wince, until the noise was so unbearable he fainted.

\--

    The next time Stiles woke up, he was still tied up but now, he was also naked. He couldn’t keep himself from blushing, which was ridiculous because, let’s face it, being naked was the last of his worries. A chuckle came from in front of him and he tried to focus his eyes despite the darkness. Stiles groaned :  
\- You know, this “I’m so mysterious I  blend in the dark” thing you’ve got going on ? It’s really beginning to get old…  
That earned him a laugh.  
\- Does it ? Fine.  
The man snapped his fingers and the light went on. Stiles whistled ironically, blinking against the sudden harsh light.  
\- Neat.  
The man was sit cross-legged, watching him with a smirk that Stiles wanted to wipe out of his face with his baseball bat.  
\- You have a name ? I’m tired of calling you “the guy” in my mind.  
\- I do.  
Stiles rolled his eyes.  
\- Oh come on, spit it out, the suspense is killing me !  
The guy smiled a little and said :  
\- My name is Clive.  
Stiles snorted.  
\- Nice villain name !  
Clive lifted an eyebrow, eyes fixed on the wound on Stiles’ forehead. It had stopped bleeding but it still stung like a motherfucker.  
\- You really have a big mouth, Mr Stilinski. And you’re a weird guy…   
\- Says the one who kidnapped me…  
The older man rose and came closer to him. Stiles stood his ground and looked him directly in the eyes, no way he was letting him know he was frightened. Clive smiled again.  
\- Do you know why you’re here ?  
\- Because you liked my boyish looks ?  
The smile dropped from Clive’s face and he spat out.  
\- I don’t care about your ass, Mr Stilinski…  
\- Then why am I naked ?  
Clive shrugged.  
\- I need you bare. It’s easiest for what I have to do to get to your Spark.  
Stiles huffed.  
\- I told you, I don’t have a Spark. People keep telling me about it but it’s not there… Sorry for the disappointment, can I go now ?  
Clive considered him silently for a while. Stiles kept his mouth shut too, feeling suddenly very tired. The older man went back to his chair, sat and said :  
\- I’m a wizard. I can feel it… It’s buried deep inside you but it’s bright. I just have to find a way to reach it.  
Stiles choose not to answer. He didn’t have anything to say anyway. He was pretty sure that he wasn’t going to like anything coming out of Clive’s mouth. Indeed when the man spoke again, the words chilled him to the bones.  
\- I guess that we’ll just have to dig deep. It’s not going to be pleasant Mr Stilinski… But the most you’ll fight it, the most you’ll get hurt… Just a fair warning…  
He got up again, came to Stiles slowly and plunged his hand into Stiles’ chest without preamble. The teenager couldn’t breathe. The pain was so intense he could only hear the rush of blood in his ears. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out of it. Clive leaned even closer and whispered in his ear.  
\- If I have to break every single cell in your body to reach your Spark, Mr Stilinski, I will. Do you understand ?  
Stiles was struggling to breathe, he could feel the hand searching inside him. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he could only nod. Clive raised his free hand to his throat and squeezed. Stiles fought back for a few seconds before the darkness finally arrived and engulfed him.

\--

   Stiles regained consciousness shivering on the ground. He was still naked, he was covered in cuts and bruises and his right shoulder hurt like hell. He didn’t remember everything but he had woken up several times to tremendous pain, with a pissed wizard who had tried all the tricks in his book to reach his Spark and Stiles had fought as best as he could against Clive’s torture. His shoulder must have dislocated in the process. At some point, Clive got so angry that he hit him too hard and the binds snapped, sending him tumbling on the floor and knocking him out. Stiles managed to sit and located his clothes on a chair. He pushed himself on his feet, his legs trembling as if he was a newborn calf learning to walk for the first time, and he made his way to the chair slowly. He succeeded in putting his pants on with only one hand, wondering what had happened to his boxers, and was going to try to put his t-shirt on when Clive opened the door. The guy saw Stiles on the chair and joined him quickly.  
\- So the torture didn’t get us anywhere. I’m disappointed.  
Stiles snorted.  
\- Oh well, I’m sorry…  
Clive shook his head.  
\- Sarcasm is not your most charming aspect, Mr Stilinski. Now, get up. I have something that will help you focus into giving me what I want.  
Stiles grunted.  
\- I already told you, I know nothing about that Spark or how to reach it. I have no idea !  
\- Will see.  
The wizard grabbed Stiles by the hair and pushed him roughly towards the door. He opened it and manhandled him inside. Stiles’ breath caught and he wanted to scream but once again, the sound got stuck in his throat. There, standing chained to the wall just in front of him, were his dad and Derek. The Sheriff was fighting to get free, pulling on the chains as hard as he could. He stopped as soon as he heard them come in. Stiles saw the horror on his face as he yelled.  
\- STILES !! What did you do to him ?? What did you do to my son you piece of shit ??  
The wizard shrugged and smiled darkly.  
\- Nothing irreparable… Yet.  
Stiles whimpered as the man pushed him into motion, pressing on his bad shoulder. As he turned, his gaze fell on Derek. He was unconscious, badly beaten. Stiles frowned. Why didn’t he heal ? His face and chest were covered in blood, his left arm was in a funky angle and Stiles felt his heart drop. He whispered.  
\- Derek…  
The wizard smirked.  
\- I bet you’d thought he would come for you ? Come save you, didn’t you ?  
Stiles shook his head. He hadn’t. He had thought Scott would have but not Derek. Derek and him, they were acquaintances, maybe getting slowly to the friends part but they weren’t there yet. And yes, Stiles was desperately in love with him but nobody knew that but him. He had managed to keep himself from breaking apart despite the torture Clive subjected him to. But seeing two of the most important people in his life chained to a wall because of him, that made him want to be sick. Stiles turned to Clive and spat between clenched teeth.  
\- Let them go. They have nothing to do with that. You want me, not them.  
Clive shrugged.  
\- I told you, I want your Spark. I can’t reach it and you’ve been of no help. You really look like you don’t care for your wellbeing, so maybe you’ll be more cooperative that way.  
The Sheriff was watching the three men one after the other. Stiles glanced at him and smiled faintly before returning his eyes on Derek. He was beginning to stir awake, eyelids moving like he was dreaming but, for a reason unknown to him, Stiles could feel that Derek was close to consciousness. Indeed, barely a minute later, Derek blinked, his eyes opening comically wide when he saw Stiles and the state he was in.  
\- What the… Stiles ?  
Stiles waved at Derek, wincing when the movement pulled on his bruised ribs.  
\- Eh Derek. I’m sorry.  
Derek growled and Clive came in front of him. He leaned closer and whispered into the werewolf’s ear.  
\- What does it feel like ? To be helpless… Not to be able to help your mate ?  
Derek growled even more.  
\- He’s not my mate.  
\- Not yet… But if given enough time… who knows what could happen. Of course, you will never find out.  
Stiles watched as Clive put his arm into Derek’s chest, just like he did to him. He felt his heart being squeezed, as if Clive had his hand inside his chest and not Derek’s. The pain became quickly too much and he passed out for what felt like the hundredth time.

\--

   When Stiles came back to him, Clive was watching him, thoughtful. Stiles looked up at Derek and his dad. The werewolf had trouble breathing and Stiles’ chest hurt like hell but he didn’t know if it was his pain or Derek’s. The Sheriff glanced at his son and a wave of relief hit the teenager. He shivered. Clive lifted an eyebrow and grabbed the young man by the throat.  
\- You’re beginning to feel it, don’t you ?  
Stiles shook his head.  
\- I have no idea what you’re talking about. Let them go. I promise I’ll help you. I’ll try… I promise.  
Clive sneered.  
\- It’s too late, Mr Stilinski. I’m tired of losing my time. So I’m going to kill one of them. Choose.  
Stiles felt the panic rise suddenly, his breath caught in his throat.  
\- What ?!  
The wizard smirked.  
\- One of them is going to die now. I’m a nice guy so I’ll let you choose which one.  
Stiles blinked, speechless, trying to keep breathing through the pain in his chest. Derek was looking at him, resigned. His dad seemed horrified, like he didn’t know what he had done in a previous life to deserve this. Stiles wanted to tell him how sorry he was to have dragged him into this mess. He wanted to tell Derek how much he loved him and how much the werewolf had made his life infinitely brighter. The teenager shook his head, tears sliding on his cheeks.  
\- Don’t make me do that. I won’t…  
The wizard tightened his grip on his throat, making him choke. Derek screamed “Stiles !!” before turning to Clive.  
\- Kill me ! Leave them alone and kill me !!!!  
The wizard shrugged.  
\- You’re no use to me Derek, dead or alive. I want Mr Stilinski here. I want him to break, I want him to be so dead inside that he’ll be just the shell of himself. And the only way I’ll succeed in that, is to kill either his boyfriend, or his father.  
Stiles huffed “Derek’s not my boyfriend” at the same time Derek growled “I’m not his boyfriend”. The wizard seemed to find this hysterical, he laughed his ass off for a while before sobering up.  
\- You two are so stupid. It’s not because you haven’t had the balls to confess your feelings to each other that they aren’t there. I can feel them. You are in love with each other. You, little human, are his mate.  
Stiles stared at the wizard with wide eyes before glancing at Derek. The werewolf didn’t dare to meet his eyes, he was looking at his feet, shoulders hunched, breathing heavily. Stiles whispered, knowing perfectly that Derek’s ears would pick it up.  
\- Is it true ?  
Derek nodded. The fact that he didn’t even dare to try to deny it told Stiles all he needed to know. They were screwed, one way or the other. Stiles walked around Clive, getting closer to Derek and spitted :  
\- So basically, you’re asking me to choose between the love of my life and my father ? You do realize that there’s no win for me in this situation ?  
The wizard gave him a bored look.  
\- I never said you’ll win anything, Mr Stilinski. You’re here because I want your Spark. I don’t care what happen to you or your father or your little sweetheart over there. So either you choose who dies or I’ll choose for you.  
Clive extended his hand towards the Sheriff who started to choke. Stiles screamed.  
\- NO STOP ! DEREK !!! KILL DEREK !!!!!  
Stiles will remember forever the look of profound betrayal that crossed Derek’s face for a millisecond before he scowled his features. Clive laughed.  
\- Alright then. The boyfriend.  
And he moved his hand in Derek’s direction. But before the spell hit Derek, Stiles threw himself in its path. The spell hit him just where his neck met his shoulder. The pain was excruciating. Had he thought he had suffered under Clive’s ministrations before, he had been sadly mistaken. Derek roared and the chains that kept him tied to the wall exploded. He ran to Stiles and grabbed him before he even touched the ground. Derek cradled him to his chest, a hand to the wound made by the spell, the other on his face.  
\- What did you do ? Stiles… Why ?  
Stiles smiled at him, unable to focus his eyes though. He was so tired. He searched for Clive but the man had vanished. That was weird and he voiced his concern.  
\- Where’s Clive ?  
The Sheriff talked for the first time in a while.  
\- He disappeared. It’s like the spell ricocheted and he disappeared.  
Stiles nodded and laughed a little.  
\- How very Harry Potteresque of him…  
But he was relieved. At least maybe his dad and Derek would be safe then. He grimaced. The pain was fading now but he knew it only meant one thing. He was dying. Derek must have felt it too because he squeezed him a little harder and choked.  
\- Stiles…  
Stiles raised a hand to gently brush his fingertips on Derek’s cheek.  
\- I would never have let him hurt you.  
The young man heard his father break into tears. He could feel Derek’s ones sliding on his fingers. Stiles looked at his father and said.  
\- I love you daddy.  
The Sheriff managed to say he loved him back and Stiles smiled, turning back to Derek.  
\- You’ll watch over him ?  
Derek nodded.  
\- I promise.  
\- Will you tell Scott that I love him and he’s been the best bro anyone could dream of ?  
\- I will.  
\- Cool. I’m tired now, I think I’m going to sleep a little. I love you, Sourwolf.  
Stiles heard Derek’s cry from very far away as he closed his eyes. He wanted to comfort him, to tell him that he was fine, he didn’t hurt anymore but he couldn’t talk. And then, there was nothing.

\--

 

 **Notes :** So, now you have a choice. Either you stop here (I had at first :)), or you continue on to the epilogue where the fluff happens ;)


	2. Epilogue

   Stiles jerked awake, looking at his surroundings, panicked. He was in the morgue. He spent enough time there to know it at first sight. He was lying on a table, just like Heather had been years ago. He must be dead then. There was only one reason you found yourself in a morgue and it was if you had stopped breathing at some point. He remembered being in Derek’s arms. He remembered saying goodbye. As death went by, his was quite good, if you forgot the agony and the pain in Derek’s eyes. He sat up, looking at his body. He was still in one piece, thankfully, so he mustn’t have been there for long. He felt weird, like a buzzing took place under his skin and didn’t want to go away. He thought he knew what it was though, his Spark. Clive must have activated it or something. He touched his neck, where the spell hit him. The wound was still there. Stiles looked around for something to cover himself and he grabbed a scrub on one of the shelves. Once dressed, he went into the corridor, took the elevator to the main floor. He saw Melissa first. She was seated next to his dad, a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him as he was sobbing. Stiles felt his throat go dry. He coughed a little and Melissa raised her eyes. She choked.  
\- Stiles ?  
The Sheriff whipped his head up and shot to his feet. Stiles barely had the time to register what was happening before he found himself engulfed in a warm and strong embrace.  
\- Stiles…  
He returned the hug as hard as he could.  
\- Eh dad. It’s ok, I’m alright.  
\- You died.  
\- Only for a little while.   
The Sheriff snorted. Melissa came to them, looking relieved but worried.   
\- Guys ?   
They broke off the hug and the Sheriff smiled at her. Stiles hugged her and she said.  
\- For once, I’m really happy for the supernatural that allowed you to magically come back to life, but it’s going to be a real pain in the butt to explain.   
Stiles shrugged and smiled.  
\- You’ll find something, I trust you. Dad, where’s Derek ?  
\- I don’t know. He… He released me and left without a word. He looked crushed but, to be honest, I wasn’t really paying attention. My son was lying dead in front of me.   
Stiles grimaced.  
\- Yeah, well… I’m alive now.   
The Sheriff grabbed him back into another hug. Stiles tried to step back.  
\- Yoh, Daddy, I really have to go.   
\- Go where ?  
\- To see Derek !  
Stiles tried not to let the impatience bleed into his voice but his dad knew him too well.   
\- Don’t be flippant, I’m allowed to be pissed off. You were dead !  
Stiles cringed.  
\- Sorry Dad, really… I just… I need to see Derek.   
The Sheriff sighed.   
\- Fine. Go.   
Stiles smiled and hugged him back before starting to walk away. He stopped at the doors, frowned and turned back to the Sheriff.  
\- Yoh Daddy ? Can I borrow your car ?

\--

   The road to Derek’s loft had been bumpy. The Sheriff department’s cruiser was the smoothest thing. Stiles was so used to his old Roscoe that he kept trying to change gears when the car was automatic. It didn’t go well. He arrived quite pissed off and climbed the stairs four by four. He knocked on the door which opened at once and a hand grabbed Stiles by the shirt, slamming him into the wall.  
\- What the h…  
\- What are you ?  
Stiles snorted. Derek was all wolfed out, standing so close to him that he could feel the warmth of his skin and he had growled more than he talked. Stiles pushed at him but he didn’t move an inch.  
\- Ok Sourwolf, you’re kinda making me nervous here.  
Derek backed off a little at the nickname.  
\- Stiles ?   
Stiles grimaced, conscious that his reappearance could be problematic, and patted Derek gently on the arm.  
\- Yeah… I know it may come as a shock but, hi ?  
Next thing Stiles knew, he was back being thrown into the wall, except this time he had about 170 pounds of werewolf crushing him and Derek was kissing him. Stiles whimpered, grabbed Derek’s face in his hands and returned the kiss. It didn’t last as long as Stiles would have wished though but the hug that followed was good too. Derek had his nose buried into his neck and Stiles stroked his back.  
\- You ok Sourwolf ?  
Derek grunted.  
\- You’re alive.  
\- Well yeah. I guess the Spark brought me back. Let me tell you that waking up on a morgue table wasn’t the highlight of my year.   
The werewolf snorted softly, still holding Stiles as close as he could. Stiles was trying to have him look at him but it was difficult.   
\- Derek ? Come on, big guy, can we move that away from the wall ?   
The older man backed off, linking their hands in the process and tugged him to the couch. Stiles sat, a little weirded out. How was he supposed to breach the subject of being Derek’s mate without upsetting the werewolf ? Before he had time to say anything, Derek was back snuggling against him. Stiles smiled, putting an arm around Derek’s shoulder.   
\- Eh Sourwolf ?   
Derek whispered  
\- Yeah ?  
\- Does that mean we’re together now ? I mean, the mate thing kinda imply it right ?  
The werewolf huffed.   
\- Do you want to ? Be together ?   
\- Of course I want to. Come on Der, you must know that I’ve been into you for a while now ? I can’t really control my bodily functions when I’m around you.  
Derek chuckled.  
\- You smelt good.  
\- Oh my God, that may be the most embarrassing conversation I ever had. Please tell me we won’t go through that again ?  
\- We won’t.  
\- Thanks Sourwolf. So what now ?   
Derek sat straighter, looking at Stiles with a small smile on his lips.  
\- Now ?  
\- Yeah.  
\- Now, I’m not letting you out of my sight until further notice.  
Stiles snorted.  
\- I should warn my dad then !  
Derek got up, grabbed him and lifted him on his shoulder, carrying him fireman like to his bedroom.  
\- Yeah, you do that.  
Stiles couldn’t help the delighted laugh that got out of him. Kudos to his Spark !

\--


End file.
